


The Beautiful Era

by AwayLaughing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Cyberpunk, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bemoans the fact no one listened to Orwell, Matthew eavesdrops, Yao is being shifty and naturally, it's raining. Rated for a wee bit of language. Idea is credited to OP of the original prompt (which I do not have a link for).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Era

“Is it too hard to ask for some nice fucking weather?” the taller blond demanded, huddling under a convenient awning. Next to him, a shorter blond snorted, arms crossed against a lean chest.

“Yes,” he said blithely, daring a quick look out into the rainy street. “Where's that fucking twat when you need him?” he demanded, stomping his feet in irritation at their absentee driver and the cold.

 _We can hear you,_ came a calm, cool voice from inside an earpiece, _and we're about a block away. Al, you've got a tracking chip stuck to your pant leg, get rid of it and head down to the park, we'll meet you there._

“Thanks Mattie,” Alfred, the taller blond responded, examining both pant legs until the telltale flash of blue-purple light showed itself on his inner thigh. “Now how'd you get there little guy?” he asked the spider like creature, smiling jovially at it even as he dropped it on the ground and crushed it beneath a heavy black heel. “For the record Matt,” he added, making sure no bits of the Tracer were in his boots or stuck in his pant fibres, “that listening thing is fucking creepy, can't you at least say when you're online?”

Matthew laughed softly from his spot in the back of the van, _Big Brother's always watching Al, and telling would be cheating._ Alfred rolled his eyes, popping a piece of gum in his mouth as they exited from under the awning, flipping up a hood to try and keep dry. Next to him, Arthur snorted again, this time somewhat mournfully.

“We should have listened to Orwell,” he lamented, hands shoved deep in his pocket, one no doubt fingering his gun, just in case. Matthew hummed in their head, sounding more like a song then an agreement, and the two carried on, half running to keep warm in the icy rain.

Up ahead, the park came into view. Once upon a time, people were told, Central Park was an oasis of green in the midst of a bustling metropolis. Now it was a few mangled green and brown shrubs and vines collected around and climbing up the ancient image of a girl in a dress. Their van was highly visible, parked just behind the girl, not at all shielded by the meagre shrubbery. Without a word the two ran over, knocking on the back door. It swung open quickly, revealing a young man at a computer network without any screens to be seen as well as a lean Asian man perched on some boxes, lazily scrolling threw a forum on something or other on his data pad.

“Hey Yao,” Alfred greeted in mild surprise, “I didn't know you were here.” The Asian looked up at him dispassionately before shifting over to make room on his boxes.

“I needed a lift and you owed me,” he said simply, blinking once and shutting down the screen, “besides,” he gestured to Matthew, “I think he enjoys my company.” Matthew turned in his seat, smiling brightly at the three other men in the back of the van before speaking.

“Of course I do,” he told him, voice honest and he turned to face the driver, blocked by metal mesh. “Lars, move it please.” In response to the request the van jolted to a start, and the four men fell into a mild silence, Matthew typing rapidly, Alfred and Arthur cleaning out their hand guns.

Several illegal turns and one almost run over old lady later the van, originally a cleanish white, now covered with stickers from various struggling businesses and one or two Mega Corps, pulled up in front of what could only be called a hovel disguised as an apartment. The structure sort of pulled in on itself, as if embarrassed by it's own look, dark, dirt bricks and rusted fire escapes which, most likely, probably posed more danger to anyone trying to escape than the fire proper would.

The entire top had been sheered off by something at some point, taking a level and a half with it. Inside, it was dark, the floor boards of the main level and first five or so steps rotted with water damage. Alfred, Arthur and Yao all picked up two boxes, carefully making their way through the labyrinth that was the ground floor. Matthew and Lars stayed in the van to lock it properly, before they too grabbed a box each and headed upstairs.

“Home sweet home,” Alfred declared, pushing open door number 15 on the third floor. The others rolled their eyes at his sarcasm, putting the boxes of God-knew-what down wherever there was room. Matthew, setting his down on top of Arthur's and Lars' put a hand on his hip, blue-violet eyes narrowed at Alfred in mock irritation.

“If you wanted a nicer place you just had to ask,” he said sarcastically, “I mean, I'll just sell my equipment and your guns and over course I'll have to get rid of my implants but-” Alfred caught him off by throwing his hands in the air, a gesture of surrender.

“Chill Mattie, chill,” he told the other blond, “you know I love this old dump.” Matthew pressed his lips together, stopping the smile from appearing on his face.

“I'm sure" he said, before switching to what Lars called his operator voice. “Matthew here how may I help you? Hello Francis, no, we just finished up, no of course not, no, no, yes a bit, alright, I'll have to see Francis, I know, I know, yes yes good bye.” He rolled his eyes as he finished up, thanking Lars as he passed him a bright blue and yellow can of beer. “So,” he said, popping open the tab, “ready for another job?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally off the kink meme.


End file.
